exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sephia of Alruna
Sephia of Alruna is a young girl who was chosen as Ithallea's Ultimate Transcendant. Story Heart of Light Sephia was the daughter of Anthoniel of Alruna and a close friend to Adrian of Asura. After the former's disappearance, Sephia deepened her bond with Adrian - only for him to disappear and return changed by an enigmatic force. After an attack by a beast called Ascendant, Sephia ran away with Adrian and the mysterious Nathaniel Locke. Sephia helped Adrian with traveling to find her lost father, and was forced to help him fight Isaac Nigredo, who seemingly killed him. As Isaac attempted to take each of them with him in death with a final Maelsturm explosion, Sephia survived the influx of Maelsturm without any adverse effects and was deemed a chosen one by the voices within. Faded Memories Sephia woke up with Nathaniel and Adrian and kept advancing alongside them, recovering from the impact. Together, they discovered and fought against the Seven Transcendants, including several people she was close too like Lucian Lumine. She was forced to see them die one after another, something that slowly eroded her willpower and doubt her purpose. Then, she found her father, wounded but alive, and healed him. Part of her wanting to believe in him, and part of her wanting to save him, she left Adrian and Nathaniel to follow Anthoniel to Mount Ordeal. There, Anthoniel revealed himself as the First Transcendant and used his powers to immerse Sephia in Maelsturm, destroying her identity for good and turning her into the Ultimate Transcendant. Appearance Sephia is a blonde girl with fragile features, deep blue eyes and a serene smile, who often dresses in blue and white. As the Ultimate Transcendant, she possesses massive crystal wings reminiscing of a Seraph and her eyes turn a shining white. Personality Sephia seems at first meek and fragile, but is in fact one of the bravest and strongest minds of Ithallea, serving as the emotional heart of her group and supporting Adrian, for whom she has strong feelings. Both sensitive and unflinching, she shows compassion and determination in equal parts and might be considered as the true heroine of the story. As the Ultimate Transcendant, upon being betrayed by the father she trusted, Sephia loses everything and, devoid of sense of self, mindlessly obeys those around her. Still, something within her causes her to refuse to kill Adrian and unconsciously side with him. Powers * Water Manipulation: Thanks to Anthoniel's help, Sephia is able to manipulate Water and can use this element for healing. * Akashic Existence: Sephia, as the Ultimate Transcendant, possesses the ability to alter reality at will, in exchange for her entire Soul. Storylines * Heartless Memories features her as a deuteragonist. Trivia * Her name is derived from Sephira, the singular form of Sephiroth, a kabbalistic concept. Her name, like her father's, refers to a black rose, and is a recurring name in the Multiverse. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Tides of Time by Epica. Category:Character Category:Ithallea